Special Gift
by Febry100
Summary: KrisHo. Leader line couple. Kris x Suho. Special fic untuk menyambut ulang tahun Kim Junmyeon. Kris memberikan hadiah 'special' untuk ulang tahun leader EXO K. Sedikit hampir mendekati 'M'. Hasil asal corat-coret selama 2 jam. Absurd.


**SPECIAL GIFT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Aku sadar Kim Junmyeon bukan milikku, aku tidak mau bersaing dengan Kris nantinya =,,=

Author: **febry100**

Cast: KrisHo *always*

Warning: OOC, typo, aneh, membingungkan.

Terinspirasi oleh fic buatan salah satu author favoritku, **kyuhaecoffeeandlove**, berjudul **spontaneous rambling**. Yap! Aku juga suka HaeKyu couple :3

Don't like, don't read!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek.

"Oh, Kris ada apa?" Kris muncul di ambang pintu kamar Suho, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, sebelum matanya kembali terpaku ke eye smile sang pemilik kamar.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Um. Tentu."

Blam.

"Kau belum tidur, ini sudah hampir pukul 12 malam." Tanya Suho.

"Kau benar, ini bahkan sudah lewat pukul dua belas malam. Kalau begitu…"

"Hmm…"

"…saengil chukkahamnida Kim Junmyeon." Kris tersenyum, menampilkan gummy smile-nya yang khas.

"Oh…" Suho terpaku.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Hmm…" Suho beringsut mempersilahkan Kris untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidur bersama Chen dan Kai di satu kasur king size ini?" Tanya Kris setelah menjatuhkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur, tepat disamping sang pemilik kamar yang juga sedang duduk.

"Hm. Ya."

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Kau tidak lelah?"

"Yah, aku sedikit lelah seusai dari Show Champion tadi. Tapi…"

"…"

"…kau orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Jadi…"

"Jadi?"

"…terima kasih, Kris."

Kris tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Kalau begitu apakah aku dapat sesuatu?"

"Hey, aku yang berulang tahun, seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan sesuatu." Suho mem-pout-kan bibir kissable-nya, oh lihat betapa imutnya leader EXO yang satu ini, hal itu membuat Kris ingin langsung 'memakan' pemuda di hadapannya itu saat ini juga.

"Benar juga." Seringai Kris semakin lebar, namun dasar si polos Kim Junmyeon, ia tidak menyadari maksud dari senyum Kris saat ini.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau berikan untukku?"

"Hmmm…"

"Aku tidak melihat kau membawa barang satupun, Kris."

Kris tersenyum, mata elangnya menatap mata angelic Suho.

"Kau ingin hadiahmu?"

Dengan pasti Kris menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya ke bibir kenyal milik namja manis di depannya ini.

Keduanya tidak bergerak. Hanya terdiam dengan posisi kedua bibir mereka masih bersentuhan.

Merasakan namja yang sedang berulang tahun saat ini tidak bereaksi apa-apa, Kris mengambil inisiatif pertama kali untuk melumat pelan bibir yang sekarang dikecupnya.

Perlahan. Pelan. Dan lembut.

Suho sangat menyukai saat Kris memperlakukannya dengan lembut, ia ingin menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat ini namun tubuhnya malah menikmati sensasi yang Kris lakukan padanya.

Ciuman lembut Kris perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan.

Kasar, dalam, basah, dan menuntut.

Mereka akan sulit berhenti kalau sudah seperti ini, sungguh, bibir basah Suho benar-benar membuat Kris ingin terus mengisapnya, terus, lagi dan lagi, seakan tidak pernah puas. Rasanya seperti drug yang telah membuatnya overdosis, tidak bisa lepas.

Bahkan tangan besar Kris kini sudah memegang belakang leher Suho, menekannya untuk ia bisa mengeksplor lebih dalam.

"K-kr-Krissshhhh…" Suho meremas kemeja depan Kris, ia bisa mati kehabisan oksigen kalau seperti ini, tangannya mendorong Kris dan spontan memotong ciuman mereka dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau bilang kau mengharapkan hadiahmu." Terang Kris, ia kini memeluk Suho dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher putih namja yang berpredikat sebagai 'Eomma-nya EXO' itu.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Kris?"

Kris malah asyik menciumi leher Suho, sungguh ia suka sekali dengan harum yang menguar dari tubuh mungil namja berwajah angelic yang ada dalam dekapannya kini.

"Kau wangi sekali. Apa kau baru saja mandi?" Kris malah balik bertanya sambil tetap berkonsentrasi mencium ceruk leher Suho semakin dalam.

"K-kr-Kriissss… Berhenti. Jawab aku."

Bruk.

Kris mendorong dirinya dan Suho ke kasur, menindihnya dengan masih membenamkan wajahnya di leher Suho, menciumi lekuk-lekuk leher putih namja bermarga Kim tersebut dengan lebih intens.

"Kk-kriiiisssshhhh…"

Kris tiba-tiba berhenti, menatap angelic eyes yang ada dibawahnya. "Kau masih ingin bertanya lagi, eum?"

Suho menghela napas perlahan. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti apa yang pasangannya inginkan saat ini.

"Arraseo. Kris, tapi sebelum itu kunci pintunya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Ini terlalu awal ku publish sebagai persembahan ulang tahun untuk Kim Junmyeon tercinta. Tapi kupikir ini aneh. Aneh sekali.

Yah, terinspirasi dari fanfic HaeKyu dari author favoritku **kyuhaecoffeeandlove**, berjudul **spontaneous rambling**, dan lagi-lagi fic aslinya ini menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Fic ini juga ku dedikasikan untuk merayakan betapa banyaknya skinship KrisHo di EXO First Box disk 1 scene Funny Box.

KrisHo. KrisHo. KrisHo. Moment mereka membuatku 'Overdose'.

Oh, ini belum selesai.

.

.

.

Omake.

"Yak, kau mau kemana Kai?" Tanya Chen yang melihat Kai beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur." Jawab Kai sambil menguap.

"Tapi tadi aku lihat Kris-hyung memasuki kamar kita. Terlebih lagi saat Suho-hyung ada di dalam."

"Lalu?"

"Astaga Jongin. Masa kau tidak tahu."

Pemuda berkulit tan itu terdiam, ia terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak. Sedangkan Chen masih memperhatikan gelagat dongsaeng yang merupakan roommate-nya itu.

"…"

"Aish! Dasar naga China bodoh pervert menyebalkan! Sekarang kita tidur dimana? Aish, jinja! Aku tidak mau tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Tidak karena EXO K harus tampil di Mcountdown besok. Lihat saja kalau si tiang listrik buatan China itu membuat Suho-hyung tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Dia harus bertanggung jawab."

Chen hanya tersenyum miris mendengar keluh kesah dongsaeng-nya tersebut.

Yah, sepertinya mereka berdua memang harus tidur di sofa ruang tamu malam ini.

**OMAKE END**

.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya ingin kubuat TaoHun, berhubung tanggal lahir Tao yang paling mendekati saat ini. Tapi entah mengapa malah kualihkan ke KrisHo.

Untuk fic-fic ku yang lain, mohon jangan ditanya dulu, aku belum siap menjawabnya, aku belum siap menyelesaikannya -_-

Mind to review?

_Tuesday. 140429. 11:26 PM_


End file.
